


The Great Houses

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's Femslash February 2017 [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9601583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: On Krypton, the Great Houses ruled the planet's civilisation, and as the eldest daughter of the House of El, Kara Zor-El, would have been next in line to take a place on the ruling council. But on Earth, Kara is allowed to fulfil other duties, such as the one to her heart.





	

“On Krypton I was practically royalty,” Kara murmured into the soft baby fine hairs at the nape of Alex’s neck. The blonde-haired woman nuzzled her nose into the freshly washed hair—luxuriating in the scent of Alex’s shampoo—as she held Alex firmly against her chest in the middle of their tangled bedsheets.

“The Great House of El.” Alex mumbled, her voice caught between sleepiness and interest.

“Yes, the Great House of El, one of the oldest—and most respected—Houses on Krypton.” Kara said with a soft smile stretched across her lips as she tightened her arms around Alex for a moment. “Did I ever tell you that I was next in line to lead the House?”

“What? Really?” Alex blinked in surprise and twisted her head to meet Kara’s eyes.

Kara shifted back half an inch and loosened her grip to allow Alex to roll over within the protective circle of arms before she nodded. “Yes,” she began, “as the eldest child in the next generation it would have been my right to take Jor-El’s place on the council.”

“That’s…” Alex’s eyebrows furrowed as her mind struggled to find the right word. “Well, that’s amazing.” 

“I would have had a part to play in my planet’s governing—the direction of Krypton as a civilisation—and my… childhood… reflected that.” Kara continued with a tentative smile. “I know I’ve spoken before of listening to my Mother’s stories, about her work and her duties, and hanging off my Aunt’s every word when she returned to the House from the Warrior Guild. But, that wasn’t all I did. I didn’t just listen to their stories. My Father took me to the Council meetings, my Mother gave me lessons in Krypton’s jaws, and my Aunt… My Aunt taught me how to fight, and defend myself, in a world where only the warrior guild ever needed to know.”

“Oh.” Alex swallowed the lump in her throat as she watched Kara’s fondness of Krypton glitter in the younger woman’s eyes. “They were preparing you to take over.” 

“Or to come to Earth.” Kara interjected with a soft smile. “My parents knew Krypton’s fate long before it happened, and long before the Council refused to act.”

“Do you miss it? Krypton I mean?” Alex asked, the words tumbling out of her lips, and her heart ached in her chest at the sight of the frozen pain in Kara’s eyes as she remembered Krypton.

“Sometimes.” Kara admitted as she lifted her hand to brush her fingers across Alex’s cheek. “I miss the way that the winds would sing through the mountains and the towers. I miss the way that Rao looked emerging from over the horizon to cast a red glow across the sky. I miss the way that my Mother would kiss my forehead as she tucked me into bed at night. But… I did not find love on Krypton Alex. I found love here. With you.” 

“I…” Alex smiled and shook her head. “I love you too.”

“I wouldn’t have been allowed this on Krypton Alex.” Kara murmured before she leant in to press a soft kiss to Alex’s lips to make her meaning clear. “I would not have been allowed love—not when my first, and most important duty, would always be to Krypton. I wish that my world had not burned, but I am thankful that my House thought to send me here, to Earth, to meet you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one isn't really what I wanted it to be in the end. I had a few different ideas for the Royalty AU and they didn't quite work out in the time-frame that I had to get the story up, so, come the end of the month (or when I have time to settle down with my laptop and block a few writing hours out) I might return to this one and add in a bonus story to Femslash February with another different take on the Royalty AU. As it is, it is more Royalty as a concept than an actual AU. Sorry!


End file.
